HG Boarding School
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters. So, Katniss, Prim and her cousin Clove are starting a new school. Boarding school in Arizona, Katniss meets new friends and will she ever love again after her fathers passing? There will be a huge surprise soon, and I bet you'll never guess what it is! Let me know what you think it is and I'll tell you if your right or wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a new story I made up and I felt like trying a modern day AU. Katniss is going to boarding school with Prim and her cousin Clove... Read the rest to find out more. I do not own any of the hunger games characters.**_

Tomorrow is the day I start at a new school. _Again. _But this time it's boarding school_. _I guess I should start at the beginning of my wacky dysfunctional life. So basically my dad died on October 21st 2008 and I was 11 years old. He died from a mine explosion, they never found any bodies. My father was the only one who really got me and when he died, he took apart of me with him, love. Of course I love my sister Prim but after watching what my mother was turned into after he died I decided I wouldn't love again

My sister is Primrose (she prefers Prim) but I call her 'Little Duck' most of the time. She loves that nickname, when we were kids I would always call her that and she would reply with a 'quack'. Anyway back to my monstrous past, my mother went into depression meaning I had to. take care of both Prim and my mother, after 2 years of endless jobs to pay the bills my mother finally stepped up and took charge. By taking charge I mean getting back her job at the hospital and started paying the bill. Which did lift a lot of my shoulders I have to say. I'm now 16 and my mother is sending both me and Prim of to boarding school with my cousin Clove. Me and Clove are like best friends, we have been since the age of five, so far we have taken every school together. Its a relief cause I always know someone there.

My mom got a higher paying job in the LA so she has to move, Cloves mother came up with the idea of sending me and Prim to the same school Clove was attending. Luckily my mother is able to afford it. So she will be in the LA while we're in Arizona.

Now that's settled with lets get back to the present...

I'm in my room packing all my clothes and personal belongings. It's the night before I leave from HG Boarding School. Everything has been packed. I already checked Prim's and she's all sorted to. My phone buzzes on my bed. I already know who it's from. Clove

**Clove:** Hey, w.u.u.t

**Katniss:** Nothing much, jjust packing the last of my things. I soo cant wait until tomorrow.

**Clove:** I know right, we even have the same room together. But theres gunna be 4 more girls. I hope they're cool.

**Katniss:** Yeah, me too. We should probably get some sleep, Its already midnight!

**Clove:** Yeah, maybe. See you tommoz Kat. Goodnight

**Katniss:** Goodnight Clover...

And with that I fall into an dreamless sleep.

_Morning..._

I'm suddenly jolted awake by small hands shaking me awake. "Uhhh, Prim leave me alone" I hear her scoff in her cute girly fashion "Katniss Everdeen, W will be late if you are not ready in 1 hour" to me that sounds like another 45 minutes sleep time. But no. I don't really wanna piss my sister of. She may be cute but will eat you alive if she doesn't get her way. But just to tick her of a little bit I just lie on my stomach with my head in my pillow. Drowning out the sounds of her talking. Mean I know. All I can make out is "KATNISS... DON"T GET OUT OF THAT BED...YOU'LL BE...WATER" Wait did she say water. And before I can even stop her a bucket of ice-cold water is thrown over my body "Ahhhh Prim!" I see her laughing her head of and rolling around the floor she says with difficulty "Maybe you should've got up, besides you have 10 minutes to have a show so GET!" I scowl at her and grab a pair of black denim jeans and a forest green top (my favourite colour) and have a quick shower. Unfortunately I was not able to enjoy a long hot shower, a quick one with just washing myself.

I jump out and get ready, as usual I apply just enough make-up to make me look decent.

I fly downstairs with my luggage and place it by the door, Cloves mom decided to take me and Prim to the train station including Clove. I just grab some cereal from the cupboard and make myself and Prim a bowl each.

As usual my mother doesn't say anything when she walks downstairs in the morning. I hear a door bell go and mother answers it. "Katniss, Prim Clove's here!" We both jump out of our chairs and run towards the door. My mother actually gives us a hug and a kiss on our forehead and says "Good luck" We just smile at her and say goodbye with our luggage in hand. As soon as were at the car me and Clove are hugging each other to death. We do this all the time.

Her mother speaks up first "Come on girls, we need to hurry to get you to the train station on time" we sigh and do as were told. All the way there me, Prim and Clove are just talking about all the fun we could have at HG Boarding School.

Just before we board all three of us are hugging Cloves mom and saying goodbye. She's been more of a mom to than my own mother has.

We board the train and off we go...

_**So this is the first chapter done, soon more will come. Review, fav and follow it'll be greatly appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrive

**_Hey guys sorry for the very late update but here it is enjoy._**

3 hours later..

Three hours on this blasting train is hell. It's so loud, especially with my sister talking about things I don't really understand (or care about). I pretty much zoned out after 10 minutes on this train. I'm jolted out of my thoughts with an announcement from the driver "Welcome to HG Boarding School, have a great year kids". Let the school year begin...

As soon as the train stops everyone on the train files out of the doors onto the platform. We're one of the first ones to get off with our stuff. Once the platform was clear of people we started to walk towards the reception building. Its pretty big since it holds the classrooms, nurse office, reception ect

It's only about a 7 minute walk from the train station.

Walking up to the reception desk, there's a lady. Maybe early 30's. She looks totally out of control. Everything she is wearing and her make-up is unbelievable. Over dramatic should I say. Once were in front of her she starts speaking. "Well, hello there darlings what can I do you for" "Umm, hi were here to get our starter kits and everything, we just arrived" "Oh, yes what are your names" "I'm Katniss Everdeen, this is Primrose Everdeen and this is Clove Silvers". Effie (that's her name by the way) gives us everything we need.

I turn to Prim and ask "Prim do you need help finding your room?" "Nah, ill be fine. Good luck" and with that she skips along with her stuff the opposite direction from us.

Our building is the third one so it means walking across the grounds to get there. I'm a physical person anyway, so is love. Sometimes you might as well just call us twins. Both of us can throw knives (however I have to say clove is much better at the than me. Oh and she ALWAYS carries a knife around with her I do to. Understandable, I've always kept it in my bra. Weird place right?) I'm more of a bow and arrow type of girl. Clove can use them to but i'm way better. Prim doesn't like fighting at all so she does none of the things me and clove can do, she's 4 years younger than us though. Cloves older than me by 1 month exactly.

Me and Clove get into a conversation. "Hey Kat what have you got this semester?" "Umm, lemme see. History . What do you have?" "Lets see. It looks like i'm in all the same classes cool huh?" OUFF. Just then I land my ass on the concrete, same with Clove. I look opposite me to a guy who is also on the ground. He's blonde, same age as us, with bright blue eyes. For a moment I just stare till Clove pinches me in the side "Ow, clove. (I turn to him just as he's getting up) I am so sorry about that" he smiles and says "It's fine I wasn't looking where I was going either" I smile and he helps both me and Clove up. "Hi, my names Peeta, Peeta Mellark and you are?" "I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen and this is Clove Silvers" We just stand and smile for a second until Clove speaks up "Kat, we should get our stuff to our dorm" "Ok, well it was nice meeting you Peeta" He smiles again and says "You to, hope to see you around again" I nod and walk away with my luggage.

We walk to our room in the dorm and find one person is already here. She's about my height, blonde with her hair tied back in a bun. Her clothing is a purple dress and white flats. As soon as she sees us a smile spreads across her face. "Hi, I'm Madge, Madge Undersee. I'm guessing your two of my roommates. Clove speaks for me this time "Ye, we just got here. I'm Clove and this is Katniss" "Cool well the bed next to the bathroom is mine and there's 5 more to pick from" I say with a smile "Thanks". Me and Clove pick the beds nearest to the window (the window is huge it's like half the size of the wall. We like the outdoors and I feel safer next to the window and Clove next to me to be honest).

The room is actually quite big opposite the bed are big enough chests to store your clothing in. Obviously 6 beds and the bathroom is massive. There's 2 showers and 2 sinks (obviously there's a toilet stall lol). In the room is also a lounging area with a huge TV. Me and Clove brought horror movies with us (As you can tell we love horror movies).

Just as everyone finishes unpacking, I suggest "Hey guys, should we go to the cafeteria i'm starving" They both lighten up and say in union "YES" I have to laugh at this.

The cafeteria's only a 5 minute walk, when we get there it's pretty quiet. But then again people are arriving all day today and possibly tomorrow.

I walk along the food line to grab something to eat, with Clove and Madge tagging alone. I grab. A cheese bun (my favourite. yum) a burger, an apple and a bottle of water. Clove gets 2 hamburgers, a cheese bun and a bottle of water. Madge gets a salad, hamburger and a water. Out of all of us I would say Clove is the unhealthiest when it comes to food.

I search around the room while i'm waiting for the girls when I hear someone call my name. I look in the direction of the call and to my surprise it's Peeta. The guy me and Clove bumped into. I smile and walk over there with clove and Madge at my side. "Hey Peeta" he has a couple of guys with him, which i'm assuming are his dorm mates. "Hey Katniss" we sit down and I introduce Madge. "Peeta, this is Madge we live together. The other three girl haven't arrived yet" "Hey Madge" "Nice to meet you Peeta" just then he starts to introduce his friends "Guys this is Finnick and Gale" We greet each other and finish our meal.

After about an hour of just talking and getting to know each other we part ways and head to our room. When we get there two more girls standing next to beds unpacking (one of the empty beds that is anyway) they turn and introduce themselves the blonde speaks up first "Hi my name is Glimmer and this is Annie" I speak up next "Hi, I'm Katniss, that's Clove and that's Madge" we help them put they're stuff away. As soon as we sit down to chat a knock on the door echoes throughout the room. Another girl comes in with a suit case (our last roommate i'm guessing) "Hey, the name's Johanna" we say hi and help her with all her things just like we did for Glimmer and Annie.

It's about 9pm and we are all dead tired so we just decide to get some sleep. My head hits the pillow and fall into another dreamless sleep.

**_Ok, so that is the second chapter. I start school tomorrow so I might not be able to update but I'll try. Review, follow and favourite it'll be greatly appreciated._**


End file.
